draconis_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
Pseudo-Symbiotes
Pseudo-Symbiotes are a race of beings created by Korsakov using the DNA of other Symbiotes. Origins Many believed the Pseudo-Symbiote Korsakov released to fight Rakav was the only one. However, Korsakov actually created hundreds and stored them below the earth in a large underground cavern. Eventually, vagrants stumbled upon the cavern, with no idea about what lied within. They settled there for awhile, until the day that became known as the Awakening. The Awakening was when the Pseudo-Symbiotes were released. Chaos and bloodshed ensued. However, after those first dark days, the vagrants and Pseudo-Symbiotes learned to live together. They formed an underground society, which led to the creation of Halfies. At some point, Korsakov's journal was discovered. Many of the cavern dwellers worshipped Korsakov, especially the Pseudo-Symbiotes. Not everyone was happy about this. A good portion of the population either resented Korsakov or the fact that he was worshipped. And so, a small group of Pseudo-Symbiotes, vagrants, and Halfies set out to prove the rest of the cavern dwellers wrong. Biology Pseudo-Symbiotes They are very similar to Symbiotes in terms of powers, generally. However, there are often many differences. Some Pseudo-Symbiotes are non-sentient while others are incredibly intelligent. Some can survive without a host while others require one. And some can only bond with portions of a hosts body or simple consume other beings rather than bond with them. They do all have a few traits in common. All of them are primarily composed of the same substance as a real Symbiote, and none of them can use magic. Halfies A Halfie is created when a Pseudo-Symbiote is able to emulate reproductive organs well enough to allow compatible intercourse with one of the vagrants. Halfies are usually mainly the vagrant parent's race with parts of them being comprised of Symbiote matter and symbiote DNA deeply entwined with their own. They cannot have hosts, but they are able to use magic, though it is weaker than it normally would be. Vagrants Not Pseudo-Symbiotes but should be noted. Anyone and any race can be poor and homeless. The vagrants are made of many species. Some even know magic, and a few were once great mages that have now fallen on hard times. Many vagrants are hosts to a Pseudo-Symbiote or two. Society Pseudo-Symbiotes actually do have a symbiotic relationship with the vagrants. Vagrants supply the Pseudo-Symbiotes with hosts, and the Pseudo-Symbiotes help them survive on very little food or water in an environment that has very little of just that. Some of the more intelligent Pseudo-Symbiotes even fell in love with vagrants, and those that were able to had children, thus creating Halfies. Many of the cavern dwellers also worship Korsakov. Those who do so are known as Korsakites. It is common tradition to don one's house with a replica of his mask and to wear it during religious gatherings. Anti-Korsakites mark the back of their masks with X's to let other Anti-Korsakites know they are one of them. One can also tell a few things about a Pseudo-Symbiote by their color. Black Pseudo-Symbiotes usually have a bad attitude while white Pseudo-Symbiotes are usually nicer. Gray Pseudo-Symbiotes can go either way. Non-sentient Pseudo-Symbiotes start out gray and change color to match the personality of their host. No Pseudo-Symbiote is entirely red, but those that have red markings are often stronger than those without. This system also applies to the Symbiote portions of Halfies. Known Pseudo-Symbiotes, Halfies, and Vagrants Korsakites Anti-Korsakites Trist - A 16 year old Halfie. She is Caucasian with blonde hair and red eyes. She wears a very long, black coat that stops just before touching the ground, has a very high collar that covers the bottom half of her face, and has very long sleeves that go down to her knees. She has symbiote arms that end in claws and are stretchy, and the area around her mouth and her jaw is made of symbiote substance, which causes her teeth to grow long and needle-like. Her arms are black and have a red tiger-stripe pattern. She is also a Tier 2 Aura user. The small group of Anti-Korsakites don't have a definitive leader, but they tend to defer to her. Jer - An orc who has a non-sentient Pseudo-Symbiote in his left arm. It has made his arm permanently black so he keeps the arm wrapped in bandages to conceal it. It allows him to rapidly fire spikes from the arm when in arm form, or turn his arm into a massive mallet which can grow a large spike on the top as well as spikes on the flat ends. Alvion - An elf that had been teaching and learning magic for around 80 years before the school he worked at shut down, leaving him jobless and eventually homeless. He is a strong mage and also has a non-sentient Pseudo-Symbiote bonded to him that allows him to spawn tendrils or turn his arms and/or legs into a mass of tendrils. The tendrils made are all black and tipped with red. Neither Anti-Rakav - Took a draconid shape for the most part. Red and black color scheme, could generate spikes and blades. Made of highly acidic substance. Is now deceased. Important Note Once again, you can't make one willy nilly. Come to Tertleclaw if you want to make a Pseudo-Symbiote or a Halfie. Category:Races Category:Fantasy